El Guardián
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: La reverencia llegó por parte de Arthur y Alfred solo pudo observarlo totalmente mudo, no se creía aquello, aquel guardián que había ido a verlo tiempo a tras ahora se presentaba como su reina, la lógica de las cosas había desaparecido totalmente pero Alfred confiaría por segunda vez el rumbo de su destino en ese chico de ojos color esmeralda, solo que esta vez para siempre…


_**Pareja:**_ _UsxUk, AlfredxBritania, King of SpadesxQueen of Spades, mención de DinamarcaxNoruega, MathiasxLukas_

_**Disclaimer:**__Ya lo he repetido antes, soy una secuestradora en serie de personajes~ ¿Algún día me perdonaras Himaruya-Sama?_

_**Summary:**__La reverencia llegó por parte de Arthur y Alfred solo pudo observarlo totalmente mudo, no se creía aquello, aquel guardián que había ido a verlo tiempo a tras ahora se presentaba como su reina, la lógica de las cosas había desaparecido totalmente pero Alfred confiaría por segunda vez el rumbo de su destino en ese chico de ojos color esmeralda, solo que esta vez para siempre…_

_**Advertencia:**__Britania, amor del bueno, Card Verse, el alto consejo celestial (¿?) y eso es todo… creo XD_

_**Notas de inicio:**_

_Sí, lo sé ¿Alguna vez tendré mis historias a tiempo?... Quizá, pero no prometo nada por el momento ha ha ha~ Los dejo esta historia rara pero súper linda que me salió cierta noche que no podía dormir y terminé armándola de principio a fin en mi mente y resulto ser perfecta para la fecha, así que con amor aquí se los dejo… y Feliz Día de San Valentín~ (atrasado)_

_Va con de dedicatoria especial para Nekitsu… Nunca logró darte un regalo decente Love pero espero que te guste, va con todo mi amor…_

_PD: Para más aclaraciones consulten las notas finales XD_

_**One, Two, Three, Go!**_

_**~*~El Guardián~*~**_

Alfred F. Jones llevaba una vida muy ocupada que iba desde ser el "Hero", salvar el mundo y conquistar a las damiselas en peligro o al menos así se imaginaba su vida, pero la triste y cierta realidad es que solo era un común y corriente estudiante de preparatoria y eso de ser el "Hero", solo él se autoproclamaba así, ¿salvar el mundo? Más bien hacer sus deberes, ¿damiselas en peligro? Tanto peligro como puedan tener siendo chicas estudiantes al igual que él, que por supuesto que era casi ninguno, salvo, tal vez perder las notas para el examen. Sí, esa era la triste vida de Alfred F. Jones.

Sin embargo él podía considerarse feliz con su vida de estudiante común, aunque la vida siempre puede dar giros de 180° cuando menos te lo esperas.

Aquella mañana salió temprano a la escuela, por alguna razón no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior pero tampoco se sentía cansado, al llegar a la escuela nada lucía fuera de lo normal, era un día totalmente normal, eso lo alegró ya que tenía que estar pendiente de que nada malo pasara.

A mediodía, para ser más exactos en la aburrida clase de cálculo, un chico lo solicitó fuera de su salón, basta decir que el Hero se lo agradecía profundamente pues él tenía la firme creencia de que las matemáticas habían sido creadas por las fuerzas del mal, en cuanto vio a esa persona que lo solicitaba supo que no podía ser de ahí, la vestimenta que llevaba y esas peculiares cejas no son algo que se pudiera olvidar fácilmente en una persona, además su aspecto era demasiado llamativo.

−Hello... ¿necesitas algo del Hero?− Preguntó examinando a aquella figura con sus ojos color azul cielo, aquel chico llevaba una especie de túnica blanca hasta las rodillas, amarrada con un lazo dorado y caída de un hombro, además su atuendo remataba con esas sandalias al estilo la antigua Grecia.

−Sin duda eres tu...− Susurró el otro con aquellos grandes ojos verdes sobre los azul cielo que tenía enfrente. −Alfred F. Jones... mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, guardián asignado a esta misión por el consejo celestial, se me fue encargado encontrarte y solicitar tu ayuda para mantener el equilibro en una de las dimensiones paralelas a está, conocida como Card Verse− Arthur habló claro y fuerte dando la mejor presentación de su intensión, pero él americano parecía no haber comprendido ni una sola palabra lo que hizo a Arthur preguntarse si había hablado en el idioma correcto.

−Wow por un instante me hiciste dudar pero vamos ¿quién te envió, Ludwig, Francis, Juan o Mathias? Seguro fue Francis ha ha ha~ que buena broma− El americano se echó a reír para sorpresa del otro. −Ha ha ha y mira que vestirte así ¿Perdiste alguna apuesta con él o qué?− Arthur se irritó bastante con eso, le perdonaba que no lo tomara enserio, de hecho estaba consciente de lo difícil que resultaba para las personas creer en lo que acababa de decir pero nadie se burlaba de su ropa.

−Tks... Americano idiota te estoy diciendo que un mundo alterno está en peligro y por lo tanto el tuyo también... Necesito tu ayuda, ¿Es demasiado difícil entender eso?− Las cejas de Arthur estaban totalmente fruncidas y su tono de voz había sido severo, la risa de Alfred se cortó pero la mirada de escepticismo seguía tras sus anteojos.

−Bien, bien lo admito eres buen actor, ¿estás en el club de teatro?− La paciencia del guardián se estaba agotando rápidamente por lo que decidió hacer algo que constatara su sinceridad.

−Sabes que... piensa en lo que te dije y cuando estés más dispuesto a creerme entonces volveré a buscarte...− Sin agregar más desapareció para dejar bien en claro que no se trataba de ninguna broma, así nada más en un momento estaba y al otro ya no, Alfred casi sufre un infarto sabiendo que las personas normales no desaparecían así nada más sin embargo aquel chico se había esfumado en el aire, eso ni el gran Houdini* lo hubiera podido hacer.

Las horas siguieron pasaron y Alfred no se podía sacar de la cabeza aquel evento que había visto, había llegado a dos conclusiones, primera: era una broma muy elaborada para traumarlo de por vida o segunda: aún estaba durmiendo, en cualquier momento despertaría y ese sueño lo recordaría como el más extraño de su vida y dejaría de ver tantas películas de Disney Pixar.

Llegó a casa un poco más tranquilo y feliz de casi haber olvidado aquel extraño encuentro con el chico de la túnica, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que ni con años de terapia psicológica iba a poder olvidar ese día, aparte de que el trauma había aumentado cuando se pellizco y comprobó que no estaba soñando, tirando su mochila por ahí y fue directo al refrigerador por una buena soda bien fría, al cerrar la puerta, una voz a su espalda le congeló la sangre clavándolo en su lugar paralizado por el miedo.

−Me pregunto si ya estas más abierto a hablar...− Volteando tan despacio como en cámara lenta descubrió a el chico de ojos verdes sentado en su comedor, con las piernas cruzadas y comiendo una de las manzanas que tenía de centro de mesa.

−¡Imposible! God ya me volví loco...− El rostro americano paso de un color bronceado natural a más blanco que el papel, Arthur se puso alerta pues la gente normalmente en ese punto se desmayaba de la impresión, pero Alfred simplemente se quedó quieto mirándolo con ojos de horror total, algo que incómodo a Arthur, no se consideraba un chico totalmente guapo pero tampoco era para provocar esa mirada de espanto.

−Escucha debes tratar de tranquilizarte ¿sí?...− Intentó dando una pequeña sonrisa y hablando con voz calmada y amable.

−¡God y mis alucinaciones me hablan!− Alfred dejó en la mesa la soda pasando junto a Arthur directo a la habitación planeando llamar a un psiquiatría y que lo internaran de por vida en el manicomio.

−¡Maldición ¿Quieres escucharme de una vez?!− Arthur lo siguió hasta el mueble del teléfono en donde le cortó el cable del aparato de un tirón para que él americano le prestara atención, se sentía más irritado que nunca, ahí estaban las consecuencias de que la gente ya no creyera en la magia y esas cosas, complicaban más su trabajo.

−¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?− Alfred miró su cable roto casi con lastima, tendría que arreglarlo después de dejar de alucinar.

−Bien ahora ¿vas a escucharme o no?− Casi gritó dejando mudo al americano que iba a empezar a reclamar más por su cable roto, tal vez fue su mirada llena de furia o el aura asesina que desprendía lo que hizo asentir al otro sin poner más resistencia, lo que cambió de inmediato el humor de Arthur. −Bien, primero que nada debes saber que soy tan real como tú y lo que voy a decirte no es ninguna broma ¿lo entiendes?− Alfred se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la mirada muy fija en el otro, aquellas palabras era difícil creerlo pero igual asintió sin decir nada. −¡Great! Verás Alfred, el consejo celestial es algo así como lo que ustedes los humanos conocen como el cielo, bueno sería una parte del cielo en realidad− Arthur comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a Alfred mirándolo de vez en cuando para saber si tenía su atención o no. −El consejo se encarga de revisar y cuidar los mundos que existen o dimensiones como prefieras llamarlo...− La voz de Arthur era suave y alegre, después de todo iba a pedir la ayuda de alguien tenía que ser servicial y amable. −Hace unos días nos llegó la alerta de que en una de esas dimensiones hay un problema que podría causar la destrucción de todas las demás...− Miró de reojo el rostro americano para ver su reacción esperando que no fuera de pánico como todos los humanos con la palabra destrucción.

−¿Y eso en que me involucra a mí?− Fue la única pregunta que se ocurrió hacer a Alfred, todo sonaba como a una película de Hollywood.

−Bien, como ya te había dicho anteriormente necesitamos tu ayuda para recuperar el balance...− Aclaró el de ojos verdes con la esperanza de que Alfred decidiera ayudar por las buenas. −Intentaré explicarte todo de la forma más sencilla que pueda, la dimensiones paralelas que hay con tu mundo son muy variadas y diferentes pero todas comparten algo en común, las personas que los habitan, por ejemplo tú, en la dimensión Card Verse estas destinado a ser el rey de Spades, en ese mundo las reglas se rigen por un reloj mágico y los gobernantes son elegidos y marcados por ese reloj...−

−Espera, esto comienza a sonar como una historia de Tim Burton**− Interrumpió el americano sabiendo que todo aquello sonaba de locos. −Y aun no estoy seguro porque yo tengo que ayudar o más bien cómo...−

−Se paciente y solo escucha, ya voy a eso...− Ordenó Arthur con suavidad preguntándose ¿quién demonios era Tim Burton? Pero eso no era importante por lo que lo dejo de lado. −Bien a lo que quiero llegar es que el reloj siempre marca a un rey, una reina y una sota real para que el equilibrio se mantenga en ese mundo, el problema es que esta vez la reina no fue elegida y bueno las cosas se pueden salir de control ya que nunca había sucedido tal cosa, sin una reina en Spades, Clubs, Diamonds y Hearts podrían atacar y una guerra así en esa dimensión podría significar una guerra en tu país ¿entiendes?− El americano asintió comprendiendo un poco por donde iba la cosa. −O puede ser mucho peor y tu mundo podría colapsar por tal desequilibrio...−

−Bien, bien ya entendí, no quiero que mi mundo explote o algo por el estilo pero ¿qué se supone que puedo hacer yo? No bastaría con que el rey del que hablas consiga una reina y ya...− Él no era un héroe de verdad, al menos de eso estaba consciente y por ello sabía que no tenía ningún súper poder o algo como una mente súper desarrollada que lograra arreglar el problema.

−En efecto bastaría con ello, sin embargo no importa si elige una reina y ya, porque el reloj no la reconocería y verás en el reino de espadas el rey, la reina y la sota real poseen cierto distintivo entre su gente, aparte de la marca que aparece en su piel, desarrollan una magia única que mantiene a todo su pueblo, todos en Card Verse poseen un tipo de magia y solo se despierta con los tres monarcas juntos, en otras palabras aunque no ataquen Spades va a sufrir la destrucción sin esa magia... por ello estoy aquí, me fue asignado encontrar al Alfred de esta dimensión y ayudarte a encontrar a alguien especial, unir sus destinos por toda la vida y con ello hacer que aparezca la marca de la reina en alguien de la otra dimensión... solo así Card Verse, tu mundo y muchos otros más se salvaran de la destrucción− Arthur concluyó mirando expectante al americano, que lo miraba con escepticismo total.

−¿Estás diciendo que estas aquí para conseguirme novia o algo así?− Aquello más que irreal sonaba verdaderamente cómico, era difícil para Alfred aceptar que no se trataba de un buen actor ensayando un guion para la nueva película de algún productor excéntrico y llenó de alguna droga alucinógena.

−Bien... supongo que de forma sencilla, sí, así es− Alfred quiso golpearse contra una pared y quedar inconsciente o mejor aún dejar de alucinar todo aquello.

−¿Acaso te drogas?− Preguntó de lo más choqueado, lo peor es que Arthur tenía todo el rostro de una persona llena de sinceridad, con aquella pregunta recibió un ataque a su cuello, las suaves y delicadas manos de Arthur intentaban estrangularlo, estaba hecho una furia cejona.

−¡Maldito bastardo ¿acaso oíste algo de lo que te acabo de decir?! ¡Voy a mostrarte por las malas que soy real hijo de #%+&amp;!− Justo cuando Alfred pensó que iba a morir por falta de aire Arthur desapareció dejando su cuello libre para respirar unos segundos, el guardián volvió a aparecer pero esta vez a su espalda cargándolo por los pies y subiendo hacía arriba, atravesó el techo como si no fuera sólido y lo llevó tan alto que lo único que Alfred alcanzaba a ver eran meros puntos de lo que deberían ser personas o quizá autos. −Ahora prométeme que harás lo que te diga o voy a soltarte desde esta altura− Amenazó con voz seria.

−¡Waa ¿acaso estás demente? No puedes soltarme!− Alfred trato de agarrarse al otro sin mucho éxito ya que estaba de cabeza.

−En realidad pesas bastante Alfred así que asegúrate de prometer lo que te pedí antes de que me canse y te suelte de todas formas− Murmuró el de ojos verdes con voz cansina.

−¡Bien lo prometo, haré lo que tú digas!− Alfred ya empezaba a sentir la sangre ir a su cabeza por la posición en la que lo mantenía Arthur.

−Bien, ahora dime que crees en mi...− Pidió balanceando un poco al americano y complaciéndose con aquellos gritos de miedo.

−¡Lo hago, creo en ti!− Eso sonaba convincente para Arthur al menos ahora sabía que tendría la atención total de Alfred.

−Eso es lo que quería oír, me alegra que creas en mi... ahora...− y sin más Arthur soltó el pie del cual tenía sostenido al americano dejándolo caer unos metros antes de desplegar sus alas y recuperarlo en plena caída de los brazos esta vez.

−¡Estas demente Arthur! Eso no era necesario− El americano estaba hecho un histérico por el susto, Arthur solo rio por lo bajo.

−Fue una pequeña venganza por haberte burlado de mi ropa− Volvió a colocar a un tembloroso y traumatizado Alfred en el piso de su habitación con mucha suavidad y delicadeza.

−No vuelvas a hacer algo así...− El temblor en su cuerpo no se detenía pero estaba feliz de poder tocar el piso con sus pies otra vez.

−Bueno eso dependerá de que cumplas tu promesa y no me hagas enojar de nuevo...− Aclaró el otro plegando sus alas a su espalda que se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente. −Cielos tratar con el rey de Spades fue más sencillo que contigo...− Murmuró masajeando sus propios hombros y dando un largo suspiro.

−Yo creía que los ángeles eran seres llenos de bondad y paciencia− Comentó Alfred un poco más tranquilo pero aun con el trauma de casi morir.

−¡Yo no soy un ángel! Soy un guardián− Arthur se señaló a si mismo con orgullo. −Los ángeles se creen mucho solo porque están libres de pecado y esas cosas... pero a la hora de la hora los que hacemos todo el trabajo somos nosotros, es molesto− Alfred no comprendía nada de lo que Arthur murmuraba frunciendo sus enormes cejas.

−Pero ¿qué hay de tus alas blancas y llenas de plumas?− Preguntó lo obvio rogando porque Arthur no se enojara y lo volviera asustar de muerte.

−Mmmm... Bueno supongo que sí, los guardianes somos un tipo de ángeles para los humanos, pero nosotros hacemos toda clase de cosas no solo cosas buenas...− Aclaró con sencillez encogiendo un poco sus hombros.

−Sí, ya noté eso...− Murmuró Alfred por lo bajo.

−En fin, concentrémonos en la misión... solo tengo tres meses, que en tu mundo son como seis, para unir tu destino el de otra persona...− El humor de Arthur cambió radicalmente a dulce y comprensivo, hasta amigable.

−¿Cómo es eso de unir mi destino a otra persona?− Preguntó Alfred con curiosidad.

−Muy simple, tú eliges a alguna persona que te guste y entonces yo hago un hechizo de unión y listo, estarás con esa persona para siempre− Explicó el guardián con entusiasmado, hacer esos hechizos de amor siempre le había gustado.

−¿Y eso cómo va a afectar al yo de la otra dimensión?−

−Mmmm... Pues es como todo, imagina que es al revés, el tú de cualquier otra dimensión se enamora de alguien y pues tu destino en las demás dimensiones estará marcado a encontrarte con esa misma persona pero en tu propia dimensión... es decir si en Spades hubiera nacido una reina marcada por el reloj, tu estarías destinado a casarte con esa persona pero de esta dimensión ¿me explico?− Todo sonaba muy complicado pero igual no era tan imposible de entender por lo que Alfred asintió.

−Tengo solo una duda más... si dices que hay muchas más dimensiones y por lo tanto muchos más como yo... ¿por qué a mí?− Arthur hizo un puchero algo extraño con aquella pregunta.

−Esta dimensión es la más similar a Card Verse y es la menos peligrosa para un guardián, de verdad no quería ir a ver al tu 2p o peor al Devil− Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Arthur haciéndolo temblar un poco, Alfred decidió que no quería preguntar ya tenía suficientes traumas por un día. −Trabajemos duro Alfred, ya que estoy aquí descuida yo voy a cuidarte, después de todo ese es mi trabajo...− Arthur sonrió abiertamente feliz de que por fin poder hacer su trabajo sin muchas dificultades.

−Sabes me cuesta creer en tus palabras después de que me dejaste caer desde esa altura− Murmuró Alfred con resignación, después de ver que un tipo saca unas alas de la nada y casi te tira para que mueras era difícil seguir creyendo que era una broma, además todo era y se sentía tan real como para ser un sueño provocado por una cena muy pesada.

−Te lo merecías por burlarte de mí...− Se quejó el de ojos verdes cruzándose de brazos con un toque autoritario. –Oh cierto, estaba olvidado decirte que de ahora en adelante voy a estar siempre contigo, ya que seré tu guardián debo asegurar tu bienestar- Alfred se preguntó internamente a que se había querido referir Arthur con la palabra "siempre", aunque tiempo después lo descubrió.

La primera semana no se le despegaba ni un segundo y lo peor de todo fue cuando se había enterado de que nadie aparte de él lo podía ver, pues se sentía como un demente por hablarle al aire seguro sus vecinos y compañeros de escuela ya lo tachaban de loco, además cada día era peor que nunca pues descubrió que Arthur no tenía ni una vaga idea de cómo era el amor en la tierra, para resumirlo Arthur quería emparejarlo con cualquier chica que le hablara, lo mirara o pasara cerca de él.

−No tienes ni una idea de las relaciones románticas ¿o sí?− Preguntó ya cansado de escuchar a Arthur preguntarle una y otra vez ¿Qué tal ella?, ¿Y ella?, ¿o esa? Era molesto tener a un "ángel" invisible para todos menos para él persiguiéndolo por todos lados y querer emparejarlo con cualquier chica que se les cruzara en el camino.

−Alfred, lamento decirte que el destino de tu mundo y otros ocho más están en tus manos así que tenemos que acelerar un poco las cosas… ¿Dime, hay alguna chica que te guste?− Preguntó el ángel flotando junto a Alfred.

−Ya lo sé… pero dijiste que tenía por lo menos seis meses ¿no?− Murmuró Alfred antes de darse cuenta de que un chico lo miraba como si oyera a un loco hablando solo, entonces decidió meterse en un callejón cerca de ahí seguido de cerca por Arthur. –Para empezar, estoy harto de que me miren como un demente, si vamos a hacer esto has que la otra gente también pueda verte y que no parezca que le hablo a la nada− Se quejó a lo que Arthur bajo al piso y emitió un pequeño resplandor.

−Listo, ahora los demás pueden verme también… ahora responde ¿Hay alguien que te guste?−

−Nunca había pensado en eso en realidad, así que no, no hay nadie− Respondió con toda sinceridad, había algunas chicas de su clase que le agradaban bastante pero no como para pasar la eternidad con ellas, de hecho jamás había pensado en casarse con alguien y no podía decir que había querido eso con sus antiguos amores de secundaria, a él le gustaba su libertad y no había conocido a nadie que amara más que eso.

−Bien, aún estamos a tiempo para que encuentres a alguien pero tienes que poner de tu parte también− El americano asintió como buen soldadito.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~El Guardián~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Las dos semana siguientes habían sido una tortura para Arthur, Alfred era simplemente frustrante, no había puesto nada de su parte en todo ese tiempo y ya que le molestaba que lo consideraran loco habían acordado que lo acompañaría a la escuela por si encontraba a alguien pero no se hablarían mientras hubiera gente a su alrededor, así que Alfred lo ignoraba la mayor parte del día en la escuela y el resto del día lo evadía con la excusa de tener mucha tarea que hacer, Arthur se estaba cansando de que no lo tomara en serio.

−¡Alfred debemos hablar!− Esa mañana tomo la decisión de ponerle un alto a ese americano.

−Lo siento Arthur se hace tarde… − Alfred pasaba de un lado a otro arreglando sus cosas sin detenerse a siquiera mirarlo o escucharlo.

−¡Alfred escúchame!− Arthur se le atravesó para llamar su atención provocando que chocaran y cayeran ambos al suelo, Arthur aprovecho para montársele encima a Alfred y evitar que se pudiera levantar. –Ahora ¿puedes escucharme por favor?− Alfred asintió entrecortadamente más asustado que sorprendido. –Bien, te agradecería que recordaras mi misión y dejaras de ignorarme…− Hablo sin rodeos expresando exactamente lo que quería.

−Lo siento, recuerdo lo que tengo que hacer pero es un poco difícil porque no puedo descuidar mis deberes… no tengo mucho tiempo para salir con chicas… − Alfred se sintió un poco avergonzado sin razón aparente, quizá por la cara que había provocado en su guardián.

−Entiendo eso pero si no haces lo que te pido y el mundo colapsa entonces no tendrás tiempo ni para seguir respirando…− Arthur se cruzó de brazos y frunció su ceño enojado, aun montado sobre el americano.

−Ya, ya entendí, está bien saldré esta tarde… con suerte encontraré a la indicada− Intentó darle tranquilidad a su guardián que de inmediato cambió su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa llena de felicidad, ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus radicales cambios de humor.

−Es bueno oír eso…− Asintió complacido saliendo de encima del otro y ayudándolo a levantar del piso. −¿Con quién vas a salir?− Preguntó curioso e ilusionado de que fuera con alguna chica.

−Con algunos de mis amigos…− Respondió con simpleza esperando evitar más preguntas y regresando a arreglar sus cosas, seguro llegaría tarde a su clase, Arthur se decepcionó un poco pero ya se lo esperaba.

De más estaba decir que "la gran salida" de Alfred no había sido nada productiva pero al menos a Arthur le sirvió para ver un poco en lo que consistía el amor pues aunque odiara admitirlo Alfred había tenido toda la razón cuando lo había acusado de no saber nada acerca de las relaciones románticas, entre los guardianes no existía tal cosa ya que apenas y se cruzaban durante sus misiones, ellos no tenían tiempo para un romance, a veces ni siquiera para mantener una amistad con otro guardián.

−La novia de tu amigo parecía ser muy tímida… casi no hablo nada en todo el rato− Opinó Arthur mientras regresaban a casa, imaginando que la gente se comportaba así en ese tipo de salidas.

−¿Cuál novia?− Preguntó un poco descolocado por las palabras de Arthur, ya que el guardián se había hecho presente para todo el mundo no tenía porque no hablarle.

−La de los ojos violetas, con un prendedor en forma de cruz…− Alfred se echó a reír como si hubiera oído el mejor chiste del año lo que confundió bastante a Arthur.

−Te refieres a Lukas… lamento decirte que no es una chica sino un chico~ y lo de "tímido" no te dejes engañar puede ser bastante cruel… pero sí, no habla mucho realmente− Arthur no se lo creía, bien lo admitía, no le había prestado tanta atención pero sus facciones a primera vista eran tan delicadas como los de una chica, además era obvio que tenía algo con aquel chico proveniente de Dinamarca.

−De verdad que es increíble, además estoy seguro de que está relacionado con ese chico… no recuerdo su nombre… − Arthur hizo un puchero por su mala memoria.

− Mathias− Respondió simplemente Alfred a lo que el otro asintió feliz de que Alfred diera en el punto. –Bien supongo que hasta tú te percataste de ello… sí, ellos están saliendo− Admitió con simpleza para sorpresa de Arthur, él había visto que ambos estaban unidos por el destino pero no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué.

−Claro que me percate de ello…es obvio si puedes ver el hilo rojo en sus dedos− Murmuró Arthur ofendido de que Alfred lo tomara como un ignorante del amor.

−¿Hilo rojo?− Preguntó Alfred sin entender eso.

−Sí, se le denomino así en algunos de los países de oriente, se trata de un hilo que te une con la persona indicada, va desde tu corazón al dedo menique y está atado al dedo de la otra persona pasando también por su corazón, se supone que una vez que es unido ese hilo no se puede romper por nada ni nadie… y bueno lo representan de un color rojo por ello el nombre− Explicó Arthur con paciencia y claridad.

−Eso suena realmente romántico ha ha ha~−

−No te burles… eso es lo que va a pasar cuando encuentres a la persona indicada, yo los uniré con el hilo rojo del destino… es la única forma de que su destino sea sellado y el del rey de Spadas también−

−No era burla Artie~ solo estoy feliz de que mis amigos sean felices juntos− El sobre nombre que le había dicho Alfred logró sonrojar al guardián, nadie le había llamado así antes, tener un apodo de cariño era extraño y nuevo.

−Bien, eso es muy amable de tu parte… y descuida tú también serás feliz en algún momento, yo me encargaré de ello− Agregó Arthur con entusiasmo, convivir con Alfred le gustaba bastante, y sus amigos eran divertidos, aunque no le agrado nada ese francés acosa gente.

−En realidad soy muy feliz ahora~− Opinó Alfred sonriendo de lo más relajado, no se refería a que no necesitaba el amor pero por el momento estaba bien sin él. –La próxima vez que salgamos en grupo ¿por qué no dejas que los demás te vean? Puedo presentarte al grupo, al menos mientras estas aquí, diremos que eres un amigo que vino de viaje o algo− Aquella proposición la había hecho para que Arthur olvidara el tema de buscarle pareja, al menos por un rato.

−¿En serio? Supongo que estaría bien si no te molesta que conozca a tus amigos… − Todo aquello sin duda sería una experiencia nueva para Arthur pero le emocionaba un poco, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el mundo humano le parecía tan fascinante que quería conocer mucho más de el.

−¿Por qué habría de molestarme… también eres uno de mis amigos− Con aquella confesión Arthur se sintió extrañamente lleno de un calor muy agradable, era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba así, era una sensación bastante agradable tener un amigo.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~El Guardián~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Arthur estaba tan nervioso por la presentación con los compañeros de Alfred que le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las piernas, además tenía un nudo en el estómago, Alfred lo había llevado a comprar ropa nueva el día anterior con el argumento de que su ropa de siempre no era apropiada para una salida entre amigos, había elegido un montón de prendas que habían quebrado la economía del americano pero de igual forma no le había negado llevarse todo un guardaropas completo a casa, también había conseguido algunas cosas para decorar la habitación que Alfred le había arreglado para que se quedara en su casa, echaría de menos esa clase de atenciones cuando tuviera que volver a su propio hogar, el simple pensamiento logró hacerle sentirse vacío y triste, extrañaría a Alfred cuando llegara la despedida.

−¿Qué te parece?− Sacando esos pensamiento tristes de su cabeza le mostró el conjunto que había elegido para ese día, pendiente de la opinión de Alfred, había elegido una camisa blanca, unos pantalones café claro, zapatos negros bien lustrados y un chaleco de lana verde.

−Pareces un abuelo ha ha ha~− Se burló un poco el americano que llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, una playera con un estampado simple y su tenis, Arthur frunció el ceño dispuesto a irse a cambiar la ropa. –Pero te vez bien… de hecho pareces uno de esos chico ricos ingleses…− No comprendió muy bien aquel comentario pero decidió que le gustaba su atuendo y no se lo cambiaría por alguien que sin duda no entendía sus gustos en ropa.

−Es suficiente… mejor vámonos ya− Caminó indignado hasta la puerta donde lo alcanzó Alfred casi corriendo para no ser dejado atrás.

−No te enojes Artie~ te vez adorable− El guardián bufó con eso, era la segunda vez que criticaba su forma de vestir y de verdad le estaba dando ganas de volver a lanzar a Alfred desde el cielo.

−Mejor cállate y camina rápido que odio llegar tarde− Ordenó con irritación a lo que al otro no le quedo más que obedecer.

La salida resultó ser de lo más divertida para Arthur, Alfred lo había presentado como un amigo que había estado viviendo en Inglaterra y por su acento diferente, su forma de vestir y algunos de sus gustos nadie pensó lo contrario y afortunadamente nadie cuestionó la repentina amistad entre el americano y él, además del hecho de que nunca hubiera mencionado alguna vez a Arthur. Todos lo habían tratado genial y lo habían aceptado en su salida, había llegado a conocer a Lukas y se dio cuenta de que le agradaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado, por supuesto el tal Francis había intentado acosarlo pero agradeció bastante que Alfred hubiera estado ahí para defenderlo, aunque Arthur lo había manejado muy bien solo.

−De verdad que me divertí hoy… ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto salir con ellos− Comenzó la plática mientras caminaban a casa.

−Sí, son realmente geniales… creo que les caíste bien− Para Arthur no había mejor cosa que lo que acababa de oír, nunca se había preocupado por agradarle a las demás personas pero por fin entendía lo importante de ello, quería seguir aprendiendo mucho más del mundo de Alfred.

Los días pasaban y para Arthur no era tan difícil acostumbrarse al tipo de vida que llevaba Alfred, se habían vuelto amigos con tanta convivencia y cada vez estaba feliz de salir con Alfred a cualquier lado que lo llevara, conocer cosas nuevas, ir al cine, al centro comercial, salir por un helado o simplemente ver una película en casa, aquellas cosas eran cada vez más normales en la vida de Arthur y estar junto a Alfred le gustaba más que nada en el mundo.

Por supuesto hasta ese punto se había olvidado casi por completo de su misión y cuando llegaba a recordarlo le dolía el hecho de saber que en cualquier momento ese tipo de vida llegaría a su fin y que probablemente ya no volvería a ver a Alfred nunca más, cuando miró el calendario ya solo le quedan dos meses para despedirse, dos meses para cumplir con su misión y volver al cielo.

−Alfred escucha… hay algo de lo que debemos hablar− Ese día había decidido recordarle a Alfred lo de la misión pero por alguna razón se sentía sin el valor suficiente para hacerlo, se había vuelto un egoísta y no quería dejar toda ese felicidad que había construido junto a ese americano.

−Te escucho Artie~− La mirada azulina se posó sobre su persona y Arthur sintió un gran nudo en la garganta que retenía prisioneras a sus palabras. –¿Hay algo que quieras hacer hoy?−

−Olvídalo no es nada… − De nuevo había fallado en decirle, durante esa semana había intentado recordarle a Alfred lo de la misión pero las palabras se negaban a salir y había algo en la sonrisa feliz y confiada de Alfred que le impedía cumplir con su trabajo adecuadamente.

−¿Vendrás conmigo a la feria local?− Con aquella pregunta los ánimos de Arthur volvieron, y se convenció de que siempre podría intentar decirle más tarde, no había razón para arruinar su salida además se moría de ganas de conocer la feria de la que tanto habían hablado sus amigos.

−Claro iré contigo~−

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~El Guardián~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

No se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era el problema hasta que fue llamado aquella mañana por el alto concejo celestial para saber los informes de su misión, no había sabido que decirle a su jefes con respeto a lo que pasaba y por qué tardaba tanto en completar su misión, por suerte le habían dado una oportunidad más, con la condición de llevar acabo ese mismo día el hechizo y completar su trabajo de una vez por todas, en todo ese tiempo que había estado con ese americano no había visto que Alfred tuviera preferencia por alguna persona o que le gustara alguien tanto como para unirlos de por vida, había llegado a comprender como es que se daban las relaciones y no quería unir a Alfred con cualquiera pero viendo las posibilidades que le quedaban era lo único que podía hacer ahora, y porque funcionara la unión y Alfred pudiera ser feliz.

−Artie~ ¿A dónde fuiste?, no dijiste que fueras a salir me preocupe cuando no te vi− Arthur lo miró entristecido, quería, deseaba algo mejor para ese chico pero no podía darselo. −¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?− Alfred se alertó de inmediato al ver la cara de su guardián, algo andaba mal.

−Yo… no he cumplido con mi misión y ahora tengo solo 24 horas para cumplirla Alfred− Al escuchar eso el americano se había puesto totalmente pálido, pero de alguna forma sabía que también era su culpa por no habérselo tomado más enserio y haber arrastrado a Arthur hasta ese punto.

−Lo siento, también es mi culpa…pero…− Arthur sabía que nadie podía enamorarse en 24 horas y eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

−Debo unirte a alguien… si no lo escoges tu tendré que hacerlo yo…−

−¡Espera, no puedes hacer eso!− Alfred entró en pánico, principalmente porque no quería estar unido a alguien que apenas conociera o que no le agradara lo suficiente debido a la desesperación que veía en Arthur.

−¡Entiende que no es una opción! Hay otras dimensiones en peligro y ya no podemos retrasarlo más tiempo del que te di… − Las palabras habían sido duras para ambos pero era una realidad de la que ninguno de los dos podía seguir escapando.

−¿Y acaso no importan mis sentimientos?− Alfred se sentía más egoísta que nunca pero le aterraba la idea de no poder ser feliz por el resto de su vida debido a lo que se decidiera ese día, no ser feliz con la persona que él quería.

−¡Eres un egoísta Alfred! Te di el tiempo para enamorarte de alguien pero no lo hiciste y yo ya no puedo esperar más tiempo debo volver a donde pertenezco…− Arthur trató de convencerse de que Alfred estaría bien con cualquiera, lo había llegado a conocer y a pesar de lo tonto e infantil que podía ser a veces, era tierno, cariñoso y divertido, no había persona que no lo pudiera llegar a quererlo tanto como Arthur lo quería ahora. –Estará bien porque…−

−¡Si me enamoré de alguien!− Exclamó Alfred sin dejar terminar a Arthur, el guardián se congeló al escuchar aquellas palabras y fue como si algo en su interior se rompiera, se dio cuenta de que unir a Alfred con alguien iba a doler más de lo que podía admitir. –Me enamoré de alguien, Arthur… te lo iba a decir cuando se acabara el tiempo pero… acabas de recordarme que te vas a ir y ahora veo que de nada sirve haberme enamorado de ti− Aquella confesión hizo que el corazón de Arthur latiera tan rápido que se volvió imposible poder controlarlo, no podía creer aquellas palabras pero habían despertado un sentimiento arrasador en él, de alguna forma supo que también era amor, sin decir absolutamente nada desapareció hacía donde pertenecía dejando solo a Alfred, aquello era más de lo que Arthur podía soportar.

Una vez en el cielo pidió hablar con el concejo celestial, le concedieron la audiencia casi de inmediato, a pesar de ser una locura lo que pensaba hacer, sabía que no iba a arrepentirse o al menos eso quería creer.

Alfred estaba en shock, por fin le había dicho lo que sentía a Arthur y él simplemente había desaparecido de la nada, era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente triste, el comprendía lo complicado del asunto pero la convivencia con Arthur se había hecho tan nítida que se había olvidado totalmente de la idea de verlo desaparecer un día, ahora se sentía como un tonto pero sus sentimientos habían sido inevitables, Arthur había estado viviendo con él todo ese tiempo, habían construido juntos una rutina y sobre todo una vida, había llegado hasta el punto en el que no podía imaginar cómo sería su vida sin ese guardián, estaba tan acostumbrado a su compañía, a sus regaños, manías, a su simple presencia que verlo desaparecer así lo había dejado vacío.

Paso una semana entera y su vida se había vuelto tan gris que no comprendía como es que había vivido así antes de que Arthur hubiera aparecido en su vida, se sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño maravilloso solo para darse cuenta de que todo lo que había visto y vivido no había sido real.

−Luces fatal Alfred… creo que no hice un buen trabajo contigo…− De nuevo escucho la voz conocida a su espalada y en lugar de voltear en cámara lente fue tan rápido como un flash, ahí estaba Arthur de nuevo sentado en su comedor, con las piernas cruzadas y mordiendo una manzana.

−¡Arthur! De verdad estas aquí~− Alfred no lo podía creer como la primera vez pero su primer pensamiento fue abrazarlo y no dejarlo irse de nuevo.

El guardián sintió el abrazo y las emociones lo abrumaron, pero estaba alegre también de volver a ver a Alfred.

−Debes escucharme… hay algo que vine a decirte− Comenzó a decir tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

−¡No!... a menos de que lo vas a decirme sea que te quedaras aquí conmigo para siempre− Las mejillas del guardián se enrojecieron un poco, ya no tenía ninguna duda, lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto.

−Escucha, voy a unir tu destino con la persona que amas ahora pero…− Alfred lo miró expectante. –Sera el último hechizo que haga… si hago esto perderé mis alas, mis poderes y mis memorias de que alguna vez fui un guardián, seré un humano común y corriente, es la condición que me dio el consejo… − Alfred puso cara de horror y Arthur se sintió inseguro.

−No es justo para ti… − Murmuró sabiendo cuanto le gustaba a Arthur ser un guardián, además no podía ser tan egoísta como para hacerle eso a Arthur, quitarle todo lo que tenía de un momento a otro.

−Está bien… la verdad yo quiero estar a tu lado solo si tú me aceptas sin ningún poder, ya no seré un ser especial ni nada y no podre cuidar de ti…−

−Arthur yo te quiero sin importar como…además es en parte también mi culpa así que es mi turno de cuidarte de ahora en adelante, tú me lo dijiste una vez ahora me toca a mí… voy a estar siempre contigo, ya que seré tu guardián debo asegurar tu bienestar ¿no?− Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Arthur más feliz que nunca, decidió que eran las mejores palabras que alguien podría dedicarle jamás.

−Creo en ti Alfred, sé que cuidaras bien de mi…− Entrelazó su dedo menique con el de Alfred creando así el hechizo que los uniera por el resto de su vida, un hilo rojo que jamás se rompería sin importar el tiempo y las dificultades, un hilo que los haría felices a ambos…

_**~*~Fin~*~**_

_**Epilogo…**_

_La sota real corrió por todo el largo y amplio pasillo hacía la habitación en donde se encontraban los tronos de los reyes, la noticia les había llegado esa mañana, la marca de la reina había aparecido en un joven bibliotecario de Spades, después de minuciosas revisiones a aquel tatuaje habían comprobado que no era una falsificación como otras veces, era la auténtica marca del reloj, un privilegio otorgado por el tiempo._

−_Mi Rey, lo hemos encontrado aru− Anunció la fiel sota con una reverencia frente a su monarca, el rey Alfred se sintió terriblemente nervioso ante el anuncio ¿quién sería? ¿Cómo sería? Las preguntas lo invadían una tras otra sin piedad._

−_Quiero verla… − Ordenó con voz dura._

−_Claro mi señor, ya hice todos los preparativos, su reina espera en la sala de coronación− Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Alfred, su sota real si que lo conocía bien y pensaba en todo además._

−_Entonces vamos Yao, no perdamos tiempo…− El aludido se levantó y guio a Alfred entre los elegantes y bien decorados corredores del castillo, una vez frente a la puerta indicada los nervios de Alfred ya estaban a flor de piel._

−_¿Su alteza, desea entrar?− Armándose de valor entró por la puerta que mantenía abierta su sirviente esperado su paso, camino hasta toparse con aquella elegante y conocida figura._

−_Su alteza… − La reverencia llegó por parte de Arthur y Alfred solo pudo observarlo totalmente mudo, no se creía aquello, pero el hecho de que no hubiera nadie más que ellos tres en la sala le confirmaba que era verdad, aquel guardián que había ido a verlo tiempo a tras ahora se presentaba como su reina, era imposible que fuera una broma de mal gusto pero también era demasiado increíble que todo aquello estuviera pasando de verdad, la lógica de las cosas había desaparecido totalmente pero Alfred confiaría por segunda vez el rumbo de su destino en ese chico de ojos color esmeralda, solo que esta vez para siempre…_

_**Notas finales**__:_

_Lo sé es demasiado extraño, no me culpen el día 14 de febrero me pone rara… en fin espero que le haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, si fue así no olviden dejar su comentario y así sabré que lo que hago no esta tan fumado o al contrario sabré que tan fumado esta ja ja ja~_

_Lamento si Arthur me salió rarito pero no estoy acostumbrada a manejar a Britania y no me gusta que sea una ángel todo débil y llorón… lo que sí creo es que es más alegre y abierto que el Inglaterra normal…_

_Bien pasando a las aclaraciones primera pondré los * que encontraron por ahí, solo por si alguien se quedó con dudas…_

_Houdini* o mejor conocido como " el gran Harry Houdini" fue un gran mago, sus mayores hazañas eran los escapes y es el icono más importante de la magia._

_Tim Burton** Es un famoso productor de películas y creador de guiones, basta decir que sus películas están más que fumadas, pero es muy bueno en lo que hace._

_¡Listo! Solo eran esos dos… ahora con respecto a quienes siguen mi historia "Lucha de 4 Tiempos" lamento no haber actualizado, lo que sucede es que "mis ideas su fueron de vacaciones y juraron nunca regresar" –lo sacó de una canción de Pignoise- pero ya enserio, lamento decir que la escuela me seco el cerebro y bueno mi obra está parada a la mitad pero descuiden que si voy a terminarlo en cuanto me destrabe lo subiré… creo que eso es todo por el momento, gracias por su atención y preferencia (¿?) espero que hayan recibido mucho chocolate ayer y que no se empachen con el…_

_Sin más chaito y un beso a todas~ Atte: Hikari no Yami XD_


End file.
